Stay with me
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As Emma try to figure out the problem with her parents' betrayal. She goes on a walk and runs to Killian and he offers her a solution to her problem. (I know it is mild right now, but it is rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Emma has been having the worst day of her life. The author of the bloody story-book has escaped and is no where to be found, and she found out the her parents had lied to her the whole time, and worse of all has feared her even when she was not born yet. She had decide to go on a walk and clear her head for a while.

As she is walking past the diner, she noticed that Killian was exiting the it. Emma smiled to herself and thought "I need a kiss from my pirate, that would keep my mind off of my life for a while." She smiles at Killian as he glances her way and said, "How are you feeling, love?"

Without giving him a replied, she pounced on him. In front of the diner's windows, she kissed him throwing all the emotion she has had for the past couple hours. Killian was first shock to find that his love was willing to make a display in front of everyone, but as the kiss keep going. His body reacted and when she lean against, he wrap his arms against her body and pulled her towards himself. They moan together, and just as the kiss deepen, Emma stop and look Killian in the eyes and said, "Thank you, that is just what I needed." and begins to untangled herself from his arms.

"Seriously, you cannot kiss me like that and then pull out." Killian said.

"I need to be with Henry, I have him tonight." Emma said, "With Regina not answering my phone calls, I am worried about her."

"That was some kiss you just gave me, love." Killian said.

"I thought you could handle my kisses by now, pirate." Emma said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Killian groan and wrap his arms around his love, and said "Normally I do, but that was some kiss." He kissed her with the same passion that Emma just gave him a moment ago.

"Darling, since the issue with you parents came about. Are you still go to be living with them?" Killian asked as the kiss was over.

"I am not sure. I don't think I can be friendly and nice to them right now. I need my own place." Emma said as she drop her head against Killian shoulder.

"Well, I think I have the perfect idea. Stay with me, on Jolly," Killian said as he runs his fingers in Emma's hair.

"Are you sure? She was your home for ages" Emma said as tears are forming in her eyes, and Killian place one of his fingers underneath her chin and lift up.

"My home is where ever you are, love, ever since that beanstalk. So, stay with me?" Killian said as he bends and give Emma a gentle kiss.

"So, I will be living on a ship with a pirate? It has been a dream of mine ever since I was a teenager.." Emma stop and bit her lip.

"What love?" Killian asked.

"In my dreams, I have been having lately is you and me on the deck making love under the stars." Emma said as she pulls him towards her and kissed him.

"It would be my honor to make that dream of yours come true, love. As many times as you need." Killian added with a smile on his face, and his eyebrows are doing that dance that caused a warm pool to settle in Emma, and began to spread,

"I am going to the loft to pack. See you in a hour?" Emma said,

"Okay, but first." Killian gives Emma another kiss, and when their eyes open and they looked at each other, "Something to fan the passion while we are away from each other.

"you are a pirate." Emma said.

"as long as I am yours." Killian said, as they part ways.

"Oh you are mine." Emma said.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma gets the key from her pocket and turns the lock, and enter the loft. She glances around and noticed that no one is at home, She breathes a biggest sigh of relief. She gathers some of her things. She goes to her dresser and opens one of the dressers. Her eyes slowly goes to her teddies and other things. She is picturing herself dressed in them in front of Killian and as he rips the clothing off of her, and she felt warmth start to spread in her body. She looked at her watch and sees that she still has time before she is going to meet Killian.

She goes to the bedside table and reaches into it, pulls out her dido. She climbs on her bed and pulls down her jeans and along with her panties, and rub her opening and then place the dido inside her and turn it on. She gets an orgasm very quickly. She hears the front door open and her mother's voice saying, "Emma, are you home?" She doesn't say anything but began to pack her suitcase, and her other bag. Emma noticed

At the Jolly Roger, Killian is getting ready for Emma's stay. He was holding a garbage bag from Ruby. He getting a lot of the items that Blackbeard has polluted his room. Just as he hears footfalls on the deck. He feels his face into a huge smile when he hears her voice said. "Killian?"

"Down here love. In my room." Killian said

Emma climbs down the ladder and turns around, and finds herself in Killian's arms.

"Killian?" Emma asked

"Do find it wonderful that we are back on Jolly, in the same way that happen before." Killian said, with a small wolfish grin on a face, "You kissed with such passion that it drove me crazy."

"How?" She said as she walks around him, brushing her fingers over his checks, messing up his hair and blow on his ear which caused him to moan.

"In my dreams I slowly remember that night we shared many years ago." Killian said, as he lets Emma place her palm on his face and he leans towards it and they kissed.

After they kissed, Killian steps back and hold out his hand, and with one of his eyebrows up looked at her, "Love?"

"Yes. I want to be with you. Killian." Emma said as she places her hand in his and they walk towards the Captain's cabin. Killian grabs her and turn her towards the door and pressed her against it, and kissed her so hard that she moan and began to unbutton his shirt and rack her fingers down towards his belt buckle. "Love, are you sure?"

She looked at him, smiling as she removed her own shirt and started to remove her jeans, along with her boots. She is standing in front of her pirate, and start to walk towards the bed and sits on it, slowly climbs backwards and lays down and start to rub herself. Killian watches her and begins to removed his own jeans and kissed her. He slowly removed her bra and panties. Killian kissed her body, and slowly suck the nipple and places his fingers inside her and begins to flick, and very quickly she begins to moan. "Killian if you don't make love to me right now, I will." Emma said, as she flings them and grab his boxer shorts down and off his body, her fingers grasps his very hard and rigid cock and rubs it, and places him by her opening, and she implants herself on him, and she slowly goes down him. She rides him, and begins to move her body in a circle motion.

"Bloody hell, Lass." Killian moans. "what are you doing to me?"

"Same thing you do to me." Emma said as she kissed him and together they have a major orgasm together. She falls down on Killian who wraps his arms around her body and they feel asleep.

A couple hours later, Emma wakes up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She sees that it is Henry. "Hey Kid, what is up?"

"Are you going to stay with Killian?" Henry asked.

"I think so. I am still kind of angry at my parents for what they did." Emma said as Killian wakes up and smiles at her. "I am sure that you are invited to come and stay with me."

"I know that you and Killian wants some time alone." Henry said with a cherry sound in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"I am sure. I will try to talk with grandma and gramps. " Henry said. "Say hi to Killian for me." he added as he hangs up.

"What was that my love?" Killian asked.

"Henry. Just wanted to make sure that I am okay." Emma said, as she rubs her hand against Killian's naked body which caused him to moan.

"So, do you want to go for another round, my love?" Killian asked.

"What do you think?" Emma said as they kissed and Killian growled as he pulls her towards him and places his cock next to her opening and enter her. "Gods, Killian!"

"I know, love." Killian said, and sees her biting down her lips. "What?"

"I think I am falling in love with you." Emma said

"I love you too." Killian said.


End file.
